clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Names
In the ancient times of the Clans, MoonClan created several subnames for all known creatures, to differ them from each other and make it easier to adress them by their own species. Description In the ancient days of the clans, as the only known clan was MoonClan, no creature knew a name for their kind, since they were all considered the same. However, some of the older creatures, the Fables, started to discuss the fact that everyone of them is looking, acting and eating different and eventually began to call each of their clan comrades by specific names. When the Fables decided to depart from MoonClan, the names they used to call the creatures, got official. Eventually the rest of the clans decided who would go with them by those specific names and the four clans were created, to prevent from more dirty blood. Main Terms Laguz Laguz is the Ancient Clan Word for Carnivore Creatures. Although some would think this creature group includes every kind of meat eating animals, it only includes those who are hunters or have meat as their exclusive aliment. It does not include insectivores or animals who live from fishing, like otters or raccoons. The most common Laguz are animals from the felidae and canine family. Human Human describes every kind of Humanic Creatures. In the section of Humans, there are commonly all kinds of humanic creatures described, though some of them could be mixed up with Fables, so there are a few main things to consider. The usual Humans are creatures like common humans, magicians, vampires or nyphms. The main difference of Humans and Fables is that usually Fables do have features of animalic blood, what members of this creature group usually do not have. The Humans are typically able to learn magic, not depending on any magic seal, which differs them from the other creature groups. Fehu Fehu is the Ancient Clan Word for Herbivore Creatures. The members of this group are usually animals with hooves, like the common horse family, rodents, deers or sheep. But also smaller animals who are maybe even insectivores or meat eaters belong to this creature group, as long as they are no hunters. Animals like otters, raccoons or red pandas are famous members of this group. Rune Rune is the Ancient Clan Word for Feather Creatures. This group exists mainly of every kind of birds, no matter if they are able to fly or not. The Runes are the only group of creatures which defines especially on one kind of animal, which would be the feathered ones. There are no exceptions in this matter. Fable Fable is the Ancient Clan Word for Mystic Creatures. Other groups of creatures describe them as the oldest kind of creatures, since they have been living mostly in Wooden Feltis for more than two hundred years and departed earlier than the other creatures. Commonly known creatures of this group are dragons and elves. They also include every kind of dinosaurs, as they are considered the oldest creatures of all groups. Side Terms Jera Jera is the Ancient Clan Word for Sea Creatures. They live outside clans and are usually loners. Their main territory are seas, oceans or small lakes. Some are friendly and some are evil, depending on their species or character. Most common Jera are Undines, Mermaids, Sirens, Nymphs or Animalic Sea Creatures. Meaning: The Harvest, The rhythm of seasons Uruz Uruz is the ancient word for Amphibian Creatures. Beside dealing with creatures like (f''or example'') frogs, this group of creatures is probably the only one with many different kinds, as there are not only amphibians, but also reptiles and members of the arachnid family, including spiders and scorpions. Othala Othala is the ancient word for Night Creatures. This group of creatures has the smallest amount of animals in their ranks. Some might not even know which belong to the group of Othala, as they are very rare. Some examples for this kind of creatures are animals like bats, moths or tarsiers, which are exclusively awake at night. For this matter, they are not well known and do not show up very often. Wunjo Wunjo is the ancient word for Insect Creatures. The Wunjo are a very simple group of creatures, as almost all kinds of insects belong to it. There are not many exceptions, so the main ones are moths and members of the arachnid family, who belong to other creature groups. Category:All Pages Category:Information Pages